


Before we loved//Tokka Royal AU

by Valzluv



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valzluv/pseuds/Valzluv
Summary: They met when they were kids, but didn't get along very well. Now their forced to get married
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue| Toph

15 years ago, prince Lao and Poppy Beifong welcomed their daughter, princess Toph Beifong, into the Earth Kingdoms royal family. Unfortunately, Toph Beifong was born blind. This scared the family because they knew Earth Kingdom citizens were controversial. So to keep her safe, the family decided to keep her existence from the world, a secret. And instead, said that the Beifong fetus died in labor from pregnancy complications. A stillbirth.

The kingdom was obviously devastated by the news. Half gave their condolences, while the other half said that it was for the great or good. That it should be Lao's brother, Akio, who brings in the 2nd heir to the throne. Since he is the oldest and next heir. Some people had theories and speculated that the Beifong child was indeed alive. But was born with a birth defect and were afraid of what the public would think of it. Since earth kingdom citizens are known for being controversial.

They weren't wrong, which made Lao and Poppy nervous and more difficult to keep the act on.

Because of this, Toph grew up sheltered.

Toph being sheltered, also meant not being around kids her age. Or anyone else for a matter of fact; besides her parents, guards and maids. Even when they were visiting family, she was still not allowed to play with cousins her age. Only the teenagers who understood why Toph was kept a secret. Scared that the little ones would probably mention her at school. But even those cousins didn't want to be around her. She always asked her dad why she couldn't go out and play with her cousins. His only (and weak) excuse was "That's just how it's done"

Being a Beifong means being a well-mannered person. But Toph wasn't up for that. She didn't like wearing the dresses they made her wear. She said they were itchy and uncomfortable. She didn't like the ways of how to eat and drink. It wasn't her.

When she was 6, she ran away and hid in a cave. There, she ran into some badgermoles who were also blind. The badgermoles taught her earthbending. Not just as a martial art, but as an extension to her senses. In this way, she learned to "see" through her earthbending, detecting people and other objects through their vibrations, which she sensed through the ground with her bare feet.

When her parents learned of Toph being an earthbender. They hired an earthbending master, Master Yu, to train Toph in the element. But with the circumstances that Toph would be taught unhurriedly. Since it is a Royal rule for everyone who is an earthbender, to be a master by the age of 13. And because they didn't want her to get hurt due to her disability. 

She was a fast learner when she began training. And her parents didn't like that, saying it was too dangerous for her because of her disability. Which lead to her lessons getting spread out, having them only twice a month.

Toph hated this. She felt like she couldn't tell her parents anything without it getting taken away from her.  _ "They treat me like a fragile doll!" _ she would tell herself. Which is why she always ran away and learned from the badgermoles.

Toph found it best to not show what she was capable of earthbending, but to show that she actually isn't really good at it. Her parents thought nothing much of it, thinking she was only good at the beginning levels.

Throughout time, Toph's earthbending improved without anyone acknowledging it. She continued taking lessons, pretending she was struggling at learning. And began competing in underground earthbending tournaments under the name "Blind bandit". Which she was really good at. 

When she turned 10, she was finally allowed to interact with kids her age. Royal and noble kids to be exact.

One day, her family was invited to a wedding. Where she would meet someone who would change her life in the future...


	2. Prologue| Sokka

15 years ago, Prince Sokka was born into the Southern WaterTribe's Royal family. He was the first born and son of King Hakoda and Queen Kya. And the first grandchild to former Queen Kanna. A year later, his sister princess Katara was born. She was born a waterbender unlike Sokka who was a non-bender.

Sokka grew up training to be a warrior of his kingdom. He was trained by master Piando - in the summer - to be a swordsman. And even made his own sword at age 11 out of a meteorite his friend Zuko gave him as a gift. Aside from that, he was also learning how to rule a nation alongside Katara. Since he is the next heir to the throne, and Katara was a "just in case" situation.

When he was 9, his mother, Queen Kya, passed away in labor. Giving birth to her 3rd child. A girl. Unfortunately, she didn't survive either.

It was a great loss, especially for his sister. Who didn't take it lightly and often blamed her unborn sister or the healers who were in the delivery room for the cause of the queen's death.

Hakoda, Sokka and the former queen, Kanna, all tried to assure her that the death was no one's fault. But, the older she got, the more she understood about her mothers. 

And the more time passed after the queen's death. The more time Hakoda had to move on and begin dating again. 

A year and a half later, Hakoda met a Malina, who he would soon wed months later. And like with any other royal wedding, comes the long guest lists. And in those guest lists, are the other royal families. He'd met the Air, Northern WaterTribe & Fire kingdom royal families before, and the Earth kingdoms. But he never met the Earth kings extended family. 

He'd heard the rumors of the king's first grandchild. But they were just rumors so he didn't put much thought into it. And all he knew about the existing grandchild, was that it was a year younger than him. 

But at the wedding, when the secret unraveled, things got complicated. But little did he know. That was just the start of what was to come in the future.


End file.
